


【DV】劣质喜剧针剂路线

by ShieldPlatinum



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Dentists, Insanity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldPlatinum/pseuds/ShieldPlatinum
Summary: 不能停下细说的荒唐之事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

当不速之客来到事务所的时候，点唱机中所播放的音乐来自某个小众融合爵士乐队发行的稀有唱片。从通常人的角度来看，来访者只有一个人，他拖着一个红色的三十二寸软壳布面行李箱，而正站在点唱机旁操作这台老旧机器的但丁不用刻意回头也能从大门的方向感应到进入事务所的魔力除了这个红衣男人以外，他身边的行李箱中同时暗藏玄机。但丁按下了点唱机的上的下一顺位按钮，点唱机中的碟片被切换成了另一张专辑并开始播放《日升之屋》。伴随着令人振奋的鼓点节奏，但丁回过头，问红衣男人，他看起来不像是来寻求帮助的，他需要些什么。

沉默寡言的红衣男人没有回答但丁的问题，他弯下腰打开了行李箱的拉链，从竖直摆放的行李箱中掉出来一个赤裸着身体的家伙，双腿被蜷曲着以粗糙的麻绳固定在胸前，手臂被折在身后反绑吊起，手腕上的绳索连接着脖颈上的绳圈——那麻绳绑得过于牢靠，让着赤裸的肢体被勒得透出紫红的血色，甚至让这家伙有些喘不上气；同时，他还被皮革制的两个封套罩住了眼睛和嘴巴，显而易见的是从眼罩下和下颚上流淌的液体，这些液体将行李箱中的一块给润湿了。但丁站在原地没动，他端详了一会儿这个失去力气、趴在地上的身体，在一阵沉默过后，但丁问这个右眼被稍长白发遮住的红衣男人，“你从那里找到他的？”

“悬崖下面。”红衣服的男人说。“维吉尔在悬崖下面，我是在悬崖下面捡到他的。”

但丁心中的疑惑没有被完全解开，他在思考的问题包括红衣男人指的是哪一座悬崖；倘若男人所指的悬崖是他逐渐淡去的印象中的悬崖，他为什么在恰好的时间出现在悬崖的底部。可但丁没有接着问下去，他想，既然这个男人不辞辛劳地将捡到的维吉尔带给他，这就说明这个男人希望自己能够做些什么，或仅仅是炫耀一番。但丁靠近了蜷在地上的维吉尔，拿去了盖住他嘴巴的皮罩，连接在皮罩中央的柱状物从维吉尔口中滑出的时候，他颤抖的声音问出的第一句话是：“可以——可以给我药吗？”

这句问话是在但丁的预想之外的，他皱着眉头望向眼前的男人，以表达自己的困惑。随即，红衣男人将自己的巴掌抽在维吉尔翘起的屁股上，在无法视物的情况下，维吉尔短促地尖叫了一声，连舌头也收不回去，瘫软在地上，嘴中呢喃的仍然是对某种药物的渴求，同时，他一览无余的胯间分泌出越来越多的液体。

“我的老天。”但丁看着乱了套的场面，他站起身来，对红衣男人说：“你到这儿来是给我捣乱的，是吗？我这儿不是医院——我建议你要么离开，要么做点事情，让他停下。”

红衣男人从风衣的夹层口袋里掏出了一柄细长的注射器，那注射器里承装着少量透明的液体。男人将维吉尔的身体翻了过来，拧着他被反绑的双臂露出一块没有被绳索捆扎的部位，这个部位的皮肤已经有好几个被针刺后留下的红痕。男人将液体全都推入了维吉尔的体内，后者被注射器针头刺入后先是全身抽搐了一下，接着反而少许平静了下来。但丁见状，将维吉尔的眼罩去除，陷入黑暗中许久，再一次见到光的维吉尔眨了眨眼睛，看到刚刚从他的手臂上抽出针头的红衣男人时仿佛见到了极端的恐惧一般试图朝着远离男人的方向躲去，绊住他手脚的绳索让他在地上挣扎的蠕行看起来有些滑稽。维吉尔躲避时撞在但丁身上，前者这才意识到客厅里还有另外一个人。但丁的双手钳制住维吉尔的肩膀，轻而易举地拧断了维吉尔双腿上的绳索，将他的双腿分开，从维吉尔的身后掐着他的下巴让他看着自己在刚才爬行的过程中在地板上留下的水渍，并说道：“你不是挺讲究礼仪的吗？你怎么能在别人的事务所里肆意妄为呢，哥哥？”

药物作用已经抵达脑部的维吉尔听闻此言，他偏了偏头看着但丁，模糊的视线和不清晰的思绪让他将这个抱着他的人和不久前才将他砍出重伤的弟弟的认知重合，同时来自肩膀的掐捏让他的下体流出了更多的汁水。维吉尔靠在但丁的怀里，有气无力地说：“帮帮我，我不想变成这样，我不想变成这样。”

红衣男人将注射器扔进了行李箱，他走近被禁锢在但丁怀里的维吉尔，将三片可疑的粉色药丸塞进他的嘴里，捏着他的鼻子强迫他吞下去，一片往之前已经被折磨得红肿不堪的后穴中推了进去。这让维吉尔不一会儿就全身发热，红衣男人解下自己腰间的皮带，将性器粗暴地挤入了维吉尔正在源源不断冒水的阴道中，药片比正常情况下使用的剂量要大出许多，配合之前的注射让维吉尔的感官被放大了数倍，每一次抽插都撞击都让他感受到犹如飞升入天堂的兴奋。但丁看到维吉尔被翻开的阴唇间有一颗闪耀金属光泽的配饰若隐若现，那是他不知道在什么时候被打上的阴蒂穿环，也许这个红衣男人刚刚把维吉尔从坠落之间拎起来的时候就给这个家伙打上了这个标记，在银针从肉粒上刺穿的同时，维吉尔依然是在药物的控制作用之下，说着更加不着边际的话，他甚至因为刺穿的疼痛一并失禁或是潮吹，这两者之间没有什么分别——如喷泉般的液体散落在地板上时，这个红衣男人一定会让维吉尔把自己流出来的所有东西都舔干净，否则他将不会赐予下一次渴求到来时，维吉尔所需要的药物。这太可悲了，但丁又想道，以维吉尔的性格，他会在红衣男人放松警惕的时候试图从他那儿抢来一点药物为自己所用并且失败，在他的行动被阻止的时候，是否会被红衣男人默不作声地殴打，被沾上沙土的皮靴踩踏脑袋和肚子，或许这样的行为只会让被药物刺激亢奋的维吉尔流出更多的水并央求着红衣男人插入他的穴道。还不等但丁思考结束，红衣男人从维吉尔的体内撤出了自己的性器，告诉但丁，这个已经进入状态的骚货是不会被轻易满足的，让但丁同时插入他的后穴。但丁没有拒绝这个提议，在他的性器挤入被淫水润湿的后穴时，维吉尔的头仰了起来，一边伸着舌头一边从喉咙深处发出了牲畜般的喘息。但丁的手从维吉尔的肩膀上移开，一路下滑握住了他贫瘠的胸脯，不可思议的是，这看起来毫无分量的乳房凭借着药物与性爱的力量开始向外冒汁，但丁想要看看这对乳房产出的乳汁能达到何种程度，他的手指在维吉尔的乳尖上揉搓着，两只可怜的乳房确实无法容纳更多的乳汁，在但丁的掐捏下，稀少的乳汁流了个干净，剩下零星的白色液体中甚至带着一些血丝。最后，二人将巨量的精液射入了维吉尔的子宫和肠道中，他的肚子看起来涨大又圆润。可是维吉尔似乎还没有得到满足的样子，他匍匐着向两个站起身的男人腿边爬着，断断续续地说：“用维吉的嘴……求你们用维吉的嘴……”红衣男人毫无怜悯地往维吉尔的脸上揍了一拳，这好像让维吉尔咬到了自己的舌头，他的头重重地撞上地板，随后侧躺在地上一动不动。

“这药的效果有多久？”但丁问。

“这要看情况。另外，我带来的药物还剩两支，我建议你把他锁在一个牢靠的地方，你不会想要看到他醒来发疯的模样。”

“嘿，你猜怎么着——我还就想看看他醒来发疯的模样。”说着，但丁从地下室拖出来一个中型的铁笼子，他也忘记了自己储备这个设施的初衷为何，罩住铁笼子的布上面覆盖着一层灰尘，想必是有一段时日没有动用过它。但丁把失去意识的维吉尔扔进了笼子，说：“让我们期待一番，他会给我们来一出什么样的精彩表演。”

维吉尔醒来的时候，他全身都痛得快要散架了，他的意识暂时恢复了清醒，他所记得的最后一件事是自己被穿着红色衣服的男人用皮带勒住了脖子。维吉尔看着自己的处境——身处低矮的铁笼；脖颈上拴着一个项圈，项圈的铁链连接着铁笼的顶部；完全没有被清理的精液从两个小穴中汩汩流出；双手手臂上全都是针孔，他回忆起男人给他注射了那些让他无法自拔的药物，从铁栏的缝隙中向外望去，陌生的房间里空无一人，维吉尔的现状不足以让他以强有力的攻势来打碎牢笼，他拼命凝聚了一股在药物的摧残下仅存的魔力，想要用幻影剑来撬开沉重的铁笼锁。与之前的所有的企图逃脱的尝试拥有同样的结局，幻影剑刃支离破碎，随后一阵由内而外的钝痛让他不得不跪在铁板上捂着自己的头——尽管不愿意承认，维吉尔知道那自己被强迫患上的，该死的瘾头又来了，地板的木纹附上了五彩而杂乱无章的光晕，在他的眼前蠕动着；壁灯的淡黄色光芒成长为一股蓄势待发的火焰，翻滚的热浪中又好像有千万只紧闭又睁开的眼睛在变幻莫测的彩色光波花纹注视着他。维吉尔想呼唤任何人来给他一点药物，可是他的嘴不听使唤。自己得镇定下来，维吉尔想，他得想个办法镇定下来——维吉尔握住了铁栏，将头狠狠地向坚硬的粗大牢笼撞去，这让他眼冒金星，同时额头渗透出一丝血痕。在这一声撞击的声响过去之后，两个男人的身影从门后出现，他们站定在距离铁笼有些距离的地方，并像讨论家常一样聊起了天。

“不管怎么样，我们是同一个人，我猜得到你做了什么。可是我想要听见这话从你自己嘴里讲出来——告诉我，是你给他打了最初的一管药，对吗？”但丁说。

“那是理所当然的，我觉得这很有意思。难道你不喜欢看到这幅场面吗？”

“我怎么会不喜欢这幅场面呢？我还担心你会不喜欢这幅场面呢。干得太棒了，干得太棒了。”但丁忍不住为另一个自己所做出的成就欢呼，看着维吉尔待在笼子里徒劳地用头撞着铁栏杆，血沫与其他从下体中流出的液体在笼子里越攒越多，但丁没有再像一开始那样因为地板被弄脏而感到不快，他迫不及待地想看看接下来会发生什么事情。维吉尔的脸上已经全是自己撞出来的血液，他认为眼前两个红色的身影是他因血液进入了眼睛而导致的幻觉，最终他脱力地跌在肮脏的笼内，红衣男人从但丁的手中接过了钥匙将笼门打开，把一管注射器和另一把钥匙扔在本能地往笼内瑟缩的维吉尔面前，说：“这里有能够让你自由的钥匙，和一管药。你自己选一个。”维吉尔愣了很久才缓缓伸出手，他是多么想拿到那枚钥匙啊，在指尖都快要接触到的锁匙铁环的时候又如同触电似的把手略微收回，紧抿着嘴哭着拾起了注射器，把针尖竖直地捅进了自己的手臂，将活塞芯杆撑在笼上把液体推进了自己体内。红衣男人让出了一点位置让但丁看到这戏剧性的内心冲突，顺便将那钥匙踢开，维吉尔看到这一幕，手脚并用地爬出铁笼去够得钥匙，一边恳求着得到另一个机会，而那项圈上的铁链限制了他能到达的距离。但丁说，要求已经陈述得很明白了，他只能从两样物品中选择一样。红衣男人则没有再给维吉尔解释的时间，他掐着维吉尔的脖子把他锁回了铁笼，看着后者已经忽略了钥匙的事情，躺在自己的血泊与体液中用手指自慰，红衣男人说：“如果一个要求得说两次才能让他明白，你不如直接给他一巴掌。”

时间临近天黑，红衣男人说，自己得离开了。但丁说：“你可以把这个累赘的铁笼一起带走，这东西留在我这儿没什么用，我相信你的车有一个足够大的后备箱。”于是，红衣男人临走时将最后一个注射器留给了但丁，看起来他没打算给笼子里的维吉尔留下一条后路，又或者是他能得到其他更好的药物。在红衣男人带着铁笼离开事务所之后，但丁从恢复清净的房间中找到了一颗下门牙，这看起来是维吉尔在刚在猛烈地撞击自己的脑袋时给砸掉的残存物，但丁把它清理干净之后放进了之前已经收藏了四颗牙的玻璃罐里。没过多久，年长一些的维吉尔从外面回来了，但丁盯着他的嘴唇，联想着是否这次事件才是让维吉尔长出一颗歪曲的牙的起因。

“你——看起来心情很好。”维吉尔觉得大厅内某一盏壁灯的灯泡快要寿终正寝了，它闪烁的光芒把但丁的脸上映出了摇摆不定的阴影。

“哦，确实如此。发生了一些好事儿——”但丁稍微低了低头，没关严实的抽屉中放着红衣男人送给他的礼物，“我感觉很兴奋。”


	2. Chapter 2

如果维吉尔的牙齿所遭受的经历真的如同自己预测的这般，那么他一定曾经遭受过一次药物控制并从中幸存下来了，这管注射器里锁住的药物或许对他不起作用。想到这里，但丁把抽屉推了进去，他暂时放弃把这管注射器和下午发生的事情都抛出来，他在红衣男人离开过后只随意地清理了大厅里的污渍，这至少能让大厅里看不出什么痕迹，至于那个之前放置笼子的房间，但丁准备把它拖延至第二天，或是等待更长时间再去管它，尽管这可能让血液和其他液体就此凝在地板上再也擦不干净。之后，但丁翻着手上已经被他看过很多遍的杂志，他还在思考着下午发生的一切，那十六个脸部碎片是否也同这个红衣男人有所联系？又或者，接下来他还有可能见到更多来自不同时间的自己。但丁沉浸在逐渐远去的思索中，他没有意识到他用了几个毫无逻辑的句子来回答维吉尔对他说的话——他根本没听见维吉尔说了些什么，而后者在一阵虚幻的沉默中走上了楼。听到楼上传来的开门声，但丁的思绪才少许被拉回来一些——他会去打开那间没人用的房间吗？很大的几率是不会的，即使如此，但丁依旧认为自己第二天应该把这道门锁上，而当他隔天终于从一堆杂物中把钥匙找出来并将其插入门锁拧动时，钥匙断在了门锁里面。

这可真是太倒霉了。但丁想，联想到这段时间以来发生的诸多不容易被解释清楚的事情，他觉得这些事情还没完，他还能够遇见其他预料之外的现象。因此，但丁决定去外面游荡一圈，当他漫无目的地行走了好几个街区，来到一条后巷。但丁之所以走入了这条他平时连看都不会看一眼的小巷，是因为他感受到从巷内深处传递而来的魔力——这股魔力令他熟悉，在这之外又多了一丝无序。但丁看到在后巷成堆的瓦楞纸箱旁，有他熟悉的身影靠墙坐着，他身上的马甲被扯开了，两条腿以古怪的姿势向前曲张着，好像是被外力所折叠后无法自己掰正，一件火红的外套被揉成一团扔在他身边的纸箱里。是的，但丁的眼前又出现了另一个维吉尔，至少从长相来看他能够这样判断，可是——维吉尔曾几何时穿着一件红色的外套呢？但丁想不明白，他也不想推断下去，他所感到好奇的是，在自己遇到这个维吉尔之前，在他身上发生了什么。还不等他在沉寂中得出结论，面前的维吉尔醒了过来，他表现得过于活泼，亦或用疯癫形容更加合适——维吉尔从地上爬起来，想要以衣冠不整的姿态怀抱面前的男人，他表情放肆地笑着，嘴里念叨着在他晕倒之前的经历让他得到升天般的快感。这些描述在但丁听来仿佛是以他从未知晓的语言所述，尽管他听明白了所有的故事，可是维吉尔不会说这种话，但丁相信，自己一定是遇上了一个他不那么喜欢的时间线中所生存的维吉尔，或者，这个褴褛的家伙只是一个其他什么物种暂时变化而来的形态。

“如果你是低等恶魔变的，你应该在哄骗别人之前做做功课。如果你来自其他的世界，那么这里没有你要找的东西。”但丁将面前的维吉尔推开了一些，看着后者因为被拒绝而沮丧地舔了舔嘴唇。接着，但丁得到的答案是，他记不太清自己到底是什么，来自什么地方，他甚至不能够确定自己的名字是否真的是维吉尔——如果但丁愿意以这个名字称呼他，他会觉得非常高兴，他不能定义这喜悦来自何处，些许从他被遗忘的那部分里能得到答案。

“我要找的东西。”维吉尔重复了一遍这个短语，他愣了一会儿，又笑着从瓦楞纸箱里把自己的外套掏出来，他说：“我记不清，我的头被打了，你能看出来吗？我想，我在逃跑。你会帮助我的，对吗？”

“我帮不上你。”但丁回答，这节外生枝的任务对他来说是个麻烦。疯癫的维吉尔没有善罢甘休，他跟着但丁游走在小巷里。直到他们回到事务所，维吉尔说，自己记得这个地方，他确信他曾经到访过一个相似的地方，与自己破碎的印象不同的是，这个事务所看起来要干净许多，没有那些照着自己头上砸碎的酒瓶玻璃散落地板，没有那些被扯碎又强迫自己吞下去的纸片，没有那些抽在自己身上之后被折断又扔至角落的台球杆，这里看起来像是一个安详的地方。

“听着，冒牌货，我对你的经历没有兴趣。”但丁及时打断了维吉尔的长篇大论。“你若是想用浴室或是想要吃的，请随意，满足了以后赶紧离开。”

“我想多待一会儿。”维吉尔说，“我们做个交换怎么样？我给你口一发，或者你愿意做什么都行，让我在这儿待一晚上。”

“口一发”这种词汇从维吉尔的嘴里说出来有些诙谐。“如果我没记错。”但丁反驳道。 “你刚刚告诉过我，你被一群你不认识的男人们干了一夜，我猜你的屁股里还含着没弄干净的精液，你怎么会认为我愿意接受他人玩剩下的东西？”

“噢，我是骗你的。昨天晚上根本没有人操过我，我只是被打了一顿然后丢在那儿。”说着，维吉尔已经跃跃欲试地跪在但丁的腿间准备用牙齿解开他的皮带扣。“不过你可以放心，我挺会干这事儿的。”事实上，和一直同但丁居住的维吉尔相比，眼前这个身形稍小的家伙在口活方面根本称不上好，他已经尽力张开颚骨却还是时常用牙齿划过阴茎。从俯视的角度中，维吉尔的眉骨淤青与鼻梁的划痕愈发明显，但丁看见那些藏在维吉尔发丝之间的，还未完全愈合的伤痕。但丁扯了扯那伤口附近的头发，维吉尔没有发出声音，而他的喉咙在突如其来的撕扯中收紧了，但丁草草地射在维吉尔的嘴里，后者把那些液体全都吞了下去，并因为喉咙被撑开的时间稍许长久而伏在桌腿边喘气，同时没有让任何一滴精液滴落。看到但丁开始整理自己的裤子，维吉尔又朝他靠了过去，说，自己的下面也准备好了，让他不要这么快就结束这场不痛不痒的性爱。

“我说过我对你的经历没兴趣，我对你更没兴趣。你想要待一个晚上，是不是？我就当你做得还行，上楼来。”但丁把仍在喘气的维吉尔带到了那扇紧锁的房门前，他今天没机会找锁匠来处理断在里面的钥匙，便将整扇门带着锁给踹开了。地板上的血迹仍在那儿，但丁告诉维吉尔，不要理会他看到的这些血迹，最好是连这个房间的门都不要走出去，并扔给他一条毯子。在这之后，维吉尔倒在地板上陷入睡眠，等他睁开眼睛的时候，窗外已经漆黑一片，他隔着门缝底下看到门外的走廊没有亮起灯来。这意味着但丁可能此刻出门了，维吉尔想，他溜出了房间，看见走廊尽头的另一扇门之下透出来的光芒，他悄无声息地靠近了那扇门，从半掩的门后他看到但丁正在操着一个看上去年长一些的自己。那个年长的自己被但丁压住了头，脸磕在桌面上，铺散在桌面上的内容是看起来非常不对劲的粉末，随着但丁在他的穴内进出，这些粉末粘在他的脸上，同时被大量吸进了他的体内。看着年长的自己目光呆滞、伸着舌头想要舔面前的粉末，又因为肉穴被冲撞的快感让他只能颤抖着嘴唇淌下唾液，他的嘴角不自然地弯曲成了欣喜的弧度，而皱起的眉头与流淌的眼泪让他看起来是悲伤的。这一幕让在门外偷窥的维吉尔心潮澎湃又难过地扶着门框，手指越过皮裤来到自己的阴穴，揉弄着两瓣嫩肉之间的颗粒。而后维吉尔听到但丁一边掐住年长的自己的后颈将他的腰给提起来，一边用不大不小的声音说：“别哭，笑一笑，你身旁就有一面镜子。你知道吗？门外有个冒牌货想要变成你的样子，所以你最好是好好表现，为他做个榜样。”

年长的维吉尔没有感受到门外的动静，他的感官在所谓的冒牌货开始偷看之前就陷入了混乱，他能认知到的是，那扇原本紧闭的门好像打开了一条缝隙，他想朝黑暗的缝隙里望去，却被但丁扯着头发，强迫他面对桌边的镜子。从镜子里，维吉尔看到自己的脸上沾满了粉末，他不知道这属于人类的娱乐用品是从什么地方被弄到手的，不得不承认，这粉末对于扰乱他的正常思维有非常强大的作用。门外的维吉尔想要进入房间，可是他做不到，他的腿就像是被钉在了原地一般让他无法挪动分毫，他蜷在门边，听着里面房门里传来的，愈发高昂的叫声，手指在阴穴里抽插得更卖力了。直到那叫声戛然而止，取而代之的是身后的传来的略带兴奋的声音——“你看够了？”

维吉尔回过头，走廊已经变回了和他记忆中相同的配置，几分钟之前还洁净的墙壁现在沾上了污渍，他分辨得出来，那是他几天前头被撞在墙上所留下来的血迹。当然，这是眼前这个黑发男人的杰作，维吉尔想起来了，他是为了从这个男人的手中离开才试图逃跑的，现在看来，他的逃跑计划并不成功，一事无成。看着和但丁面容一致的黑发男人靠近了他，维吉尔连滚带爬地向后撤去，最终被逼到了墙角。黑发男人蹲下来与维吉尔平视，对他说：“你可真是会给我制造惊喜。我也给你准备几个惊喜，你只需要回答几个问题就行了，怎么样？”

维吉尔半张着嘴，一句话也说不出来。黑发男人的问题并不期待得到维吉尔的回答，维吉尔看着黑发男人拿出了一管注射器，将失去盖子的针头在他的面前晃动着，遍布锈痕的针管戳入了他的脖子，可疑的液体被推入他的体内，距离脑部更近的注射让他的舌头都是酥麻的。维吉尔思索着，刚刚那个年长的自己是否为自己看到的幻象，如若不是幻象，年长的自己有过和这道注射一样的体验，这可能会让但丁在自己的身上找到他所希望得到的，年长的维吉尔的影子。但是，维吉尔意识到，他能够再一次遇见另一个但丁的可能性是微乎其微，又或者他根本不曾遇见过另一个但丁，这一切都是他为了逃离黑发男人的控制所制造出来的、空洞无物的想象。黑发男人站起身来，将身体已经瘫软而精神逐渐亢奋的维吉尔踹倒在地，隔着那件红色的外套踩踏他的腹部，说：“第一个问题，我是从哪儿弄到这管药的？”

维吉尔断片的思绪已经开始让他发出软糯的哽咽，他在喘息的缝隙间还拼命拼凑出“黑市”的发音来——黑发男人笑了起来，将空注射器扔在维吉尔的脸上，随即告诉他答案——“你大费周章地跑到另一个世界去，连这点事情都没有发现吗？这东西就在那家伙的抽屉里。不过，我可比他要好心多了，你就算在他面前学狗叫，他都不会把这玩意用在你身上。”说完，黑发男人又猛烈地踏在维吉尔的肚子上，维吉尔觉得腿间好像有什么液体流出来了，他无法分辨这是下体内部被踩出血，失禁还是因兴奋从阴道里冲刷出来的体液，抑或这三者都有。黑发男人提着维吉尔的衣领，空出来的手给了他的脸颊沉重的一拳，这一拳让维吉尔觉得自己的眼珠都快要被挤压出来了，黑发男人这次没有给他喘息的空档，接着问道：“第二个问题，你现在想被操吗？”

这个问题让维吉尔感到振奋，他挪动着无力的脖子点了点头。尽管这根本无法让人理解为这是他应允的表达，黑发男人松开了维吉尔的衣领，后者的身体又一次砸在了地上，黑发男人动作迅速地撕开了维吉尔裆间的皮革，审视着他的两个肉穴——除了刚刚溢出的混杂液体，那穴道里面空空荡荡，丝毫不见其他男人留下精液的痕迹。黑发男人从身后拔出自己的惯用枪支，将冰冷坚硬的枪管捅入了维吉尔已经被自己的汁水润滑有致的阴穴内并不断向里推动， 在大部分枪管被穴肉包裹住之后，黑发男人说：“这是最后一个问题，你猜我会不会扣扳机呢？”

维吉尔已经开始流泪了，他不想在阴穴兴奋的时候含着这个冰冷的东西，他宁愿男人再把他打一顿，痛觉能让他暂时忘记这不恰当的诉求。同之前一样，维吉尔说不出话来，他什么也说不出，他在用微小幅度的摇头来向男人表达他毫无作用的抗拒。

“噢，老天。你真的很不擅长猜谜。”黑发男人失望地拍了拍维吉尔的脸并射出了子弹，那子弹出膛的声音从维吉尔的腹腔里传出，听起来十分新奇。“不过没关系，这个惊喜是为你准备的。”而这会儿，维吉尔没有听到黑发男人为他获得了这份惊喜而献给他的、祝贺的掌声。


	3. Chapter 3

但丁侧卧在床上，一只胳膊弯曲着，撑着他还未打理头发的脑袋——他保持这样的姿势已经有一会儿了，两个小时前，他准备从床上爬起来，去查看一下昨日被那个冒牌货占用的房间现下所处的情况时，他的棉布衫一角受到了一阵外力的阻挠，这是睡在但丁身边的维吉尔扯住了他。在多时的同眠共枕中，但丁发觉了维吉尔的小秘密——他真正睡着的时候眼皮会稍许睁开一些，嘴唇亦会留出一些缝隙偶尔翕动。因此，但丁可以得出结论，躺在他面前双眼紧闭，眉头还有些皱起的维吉尔是在装睡，并以为自己伪装得非常完美，在察觉到但丁没有动静的时候甚至往他的胸前蹭了蹭，鼻尖几近埋在他的衣衫里。但丁没有戳破这一点，看着维吉尔的脸，用拇指的指尖部分轻轻拂过了哥哥的下眼睑，看到那儿的皮肤有着可爱的凸起和灰暗的血色，但丁想着，如果他就这么把手指给捅进维吉尔的眼眶里，是否能够让他就此放弃这会儿的伪装并痛苦地尖叫出声，之后，这失去了填充物的眼眶内部的形状似乎足以构成一个功能到位的腔体以供他将性器插进去搅弄一番，他可以用自己的阴茎把内部后侧的骨头顶撞开来，将晨起的精华全都射进那仿若一个容器的头骨内，或许自己射出的液体还能和他的脑搅合在一块，稍微拌均匀一些会使盛放在头骨里的混合物看起来像是一碗草莓奶昔；垂在外面的眼球未被完全切断同眼眶连结的神经，便令他能以一个惊人的视角近距离观看这粗大的阴茎是如何在他的眼眶内进出，这个空出来的眼眶日后还能重新长出一个眼球，在生长的过程中，覆盖着稀薄蓝色光芒的一束神经丛以可供观察的速度卷成一个球体，这个眼球同他之前的眼睛所能看到的世界有何区别呢？有极大可能性的后果是，新生长出的眼球的会同他歪掉的牙齿一样，在使用方面不会给他带来不便，但些许的不同能够清楚地让他记得，这个部件并非原本的配置。但丁及时打断了自己飘渺渐远的创想——一个月前他把精液弄进了维吉尔的肺部，这份善后工作可是把他累个半死，他决定不做这种心血来潮的举动。但丁的手指往下移了一点儿，来到他的脖子上，他在颈动脉的附近试探着，皮下传来了有韵律的震颤触感，那里的皮肤非常平滑，没有留下一点儿被注射器刺入的痕迹，维吉尔被这抚摸弄得有些痒，他仍旧保持着原本的姿势，肩膀却变得有些僵硬。

想到隔壁房间仍未被查看的情形，但丁觉得自己这会儿势必要从床上离开，那个房间实在是太安静了，这绝不符合冒牌货在昨天对他展现出来的，疯狂的一面。又或者，那个冒牌货意识到自己所做要求的不恰当，在一大清早就自行离开了这栋房子。在但丁思维跳跃的同时，他的手来到了维吉尔的腰部凹陷处，这孕育过生命的内脏丝毫没有留下松垮的痕迹，并持续地、慷慨地迎接着更多赐予。理所当然地，停留在腰腹的、若有若无的触摸让维吉尔的腿向着靠近但丁的方向挪了一些——这不值得惊奇，在大多数的性爱过程中，维吉尔也会像这样自主地将双腿环上但丁的腰，促使他的阴茎能够更进一步地挺入更深的地方。于是，但丁翻了个身，将偏着头的维吉尔压在自己的身下，隔着睡裤的布料磨蹭着他光洁的裆间——是的，维吉尔只套了一件原本属于但丁的，有些被洗变了形的旧衬衫。这绝不是因为维吉尔没有一套属于自己的睡衣，只是出于频率过高的粗暴手段的缘故，几套体面的衣物全都被损坏了。但丁把头埋低了一点，他的碎发落在维吉尔的脖子上，并靠近了他的耳边轻轻说着，如果他希望就这么来一发的话，应该表现得更主动些。维吉尔睁开了眼睛，长时间的自主闭眼让他少许不习惯午间自窗帘缝隙投入房间的阳光，这光芒让他的眼角泛起了一些因刺激而产生的眼泪，与此同时，他准备好随时接受入侵的肉穴被填了个满，这让维吉尔发出了几声沉吟，随着愈发加快的抽插，他缩起了腿——这段性爱没有持续多久，毕竟，但丁仍旧想着要查看隔壁的房间，把床上再次弄出一片濡湿之后，他们把这套被单从床垫上拆下来扔进了洗衣筐里。

结果就如同但丁所预料到的一样，隔壁的房间里除了干涸的血迹之外空无一人，前一夜他扔给冒牌货的毯子铺在地板上，盖住了一部分污渍。那冒牌货就这么消失了；他最好不是一大早就又跑出门肆意浪荡，等夜深人静的时候又大摇大摆地回来。如果那家伙真的这么做了，但丁想，自己一定要朝他满含别人精液的屁股上开几枪，看看这没羞没臊的模仿者原本相貌是个什么样子。

“你为什么盯着我？”维吉尔在大厅里踱步，他已经从床上爬起来有一会儿了，可他宁愿先去处理那些堆积在水池里的碗盘也没想过要找一条裤子穿上。

“我没有盯着你。”但丁很想问问维吉尔今天是否会出门，他得去找一个锁匠，但他认为把那间未上锁的房间留下不是一个好选择；房间里残存的血迹让他回忆起藏在抽屉里的注射器。但丁把抽屉打开，那里面除了一些杂物以外，没有一支注射器的影子。但丁下意识地想到维吉尔发现了这管药并将其处理掉了，他会做些什么——因为以往的药瘾而忍不住又重新给自己注射了一针，或者是出于对成瘾的厌恶与恐惧将这罪恶的药物扔进了垃圾桶。尽管如此，有了之前十六个脸部碎片失踪的误会，但丁不想对维吉尔提起这个他无法确定对方是否知晓的注射器，他相信，如果和哥哥谈起这个物件，会使事情解释起来变得更复杂，但丁不是一个习惯于解释复杂情形的人，所以他选择不说。

“你有。”维吉尔在这个问题上的坚持让但丁没有办法迅速想出一个理由来搪塞过去，他想到的更好的办法是直接把哥哥关那个房间里面去——拉开锁上铁链的四肢让他呈大字形趴着，脸颊磕碰着坚硬且未经清理的地板；在他被潜伏的药瘾折磨得头痛欲裂之时，他甚至没有办法弯曲胳膊来撑住自己孱弱的脑袋——尽管这对于缓解头颅内部的不适而言没有什么用，在发现这一点之后，维吉尔可能会试图并拢大腿根部并将靠近阴蒂的部位往地板上摩擦，企图以性欲来转移注意力；他也可能用仅剩的自由活动范围抬起自己的脑袋并朝着地上撞去，就和年轻些的他为了抵抗药瘾而撞击铁笼时的行为一样。不过，这会儿他所使用的力度会更加剧烈，究竟是他的头骨上先被砸出裂缝呢，还是弱不禁风的地板先被他砸出一个凹洞呢？噢，又或许这两个状态会同时发生，这意味着维吉尔的额头与鼻梁的伤口上会刺进一些地板木屑。

“我得出门。”但丁说，他放弃了有关房间的思索，既然注射器这会儿已经不见了，那么让维吉尔看出房间里的血迹便是无关紧要的。恍惚间，但丁在质疑自己，那个红衣男子和他带过来的、年轻的维吉尔是否本不存在？这么一来，连带着那十六个脸部碎片和冒牌货都可能是虚无缥缈的。可是房间的地板上有血迹，但丁告诉自己，并且储藏室里少了一个笼子，这证明了所有的事情都是发生过的。

但丁在外面游荡了一会儿，他没能找到一个锁匠，这么大的城市，连一个锁匠都没有。当他回到家里的时候，大厅里安静得令人讶异。最终，但丁在门锁坏掉的房间里找到了蜷缩成一团，面朝墙壁，靠在铸铁暖气片上的维吉尔 (Fig. 1)。你在做什么？”但丁靠近了面前的身影，老实说，这个身影小得似乎有些不像他几个小时前见过的维吉尔，他怎么能把自己的身体蜷得这么紧呢？如果他的脊椎处多出一朵白色的绒毛，他这会儿会显得更像一只受到惊吓的野生小兔仔。

“你把我的四肢砍下来存放在这里。”维吉尔说。“我更想问问，你在做什么？”

“你出现了幻觉。” 但丁说，他把这幻觉的来由归结于药品的副作用。“我从未砍下你的四肢，这你难道不清楚吗？”

“你没有说真话，你就在这个房间里把它们给砍下来，地板上的这些血从我身上流出来，我知道这个。但我没有想到你会把它们收藏着。”维吉尔指着空气，他给但丁讲述着，靠近墙边的地方有一排胡桃木制的六层置物架，上面的三层是钉着风干手臂的标本框，下面的三层是装着折起腿部的标本缸，无一例外地，这些标本取材自同一个来源。维吉尔的描述难以置信地细致，他甚至能讲出附着于这些标本收藏角落里的，记录着详细制作日期的标签。

“听着，我是想过要做这件事，但我知道这对你来说根本算不上什么。你就算是被……”但丁差点就要把十六个脸部碎片标本的事情抖出来了，他停顿了一下之后改口道：“……你就算是被砍下了手脚，过了一段时间还能够再长出来。这是扯淡，毫无意义，我不会做这种事的。”

“你做过。”维吉尔坚持道，他的双手紧紧扣着自己的膝盖。“这双腿时常叫嚣着，它们不真实。”

但丁没有跟维吉尔解释，就他看来，这个房间里堆攒的只有杂物，因为维吉尔完全有可能在他所不知道的时间段里遇见难以解释的现象，如同他这些天来所见所闻一般，这不稀奇，说不定这些杰作是出自来自另外世界的自己之手。“噢，你深信这些是我做的。”但丁说。“让我告诉你，与其让你不停地失去这些肢体又获得它们，我觉得，不如让我给你一个礼物。这也能让你确信，你的双腿是沉重并且真实的。”说着，但丁把维吉尔扯起来，从窗边的杂物中抽出了几条将近老化的皮带，像是重演之前给他拔牙的情景一样将他的双手捆在暖气片的横梁上，随后把一个黑色的塑料袋套在了他的头上，告诉他，接下来的发生的事情会令他不愿意看到，罩住他头部的塑料袋能帮他缓解这视觉上的冲击。其次，实施这项补给的过程理应是痛苦的，因此，如果维吉尔能因为呼吸循环被困在塑料袋之内并陷入昏迷的状态，这会相当的程度上令他不至于因为疼痛失声喊叫，毕竟，但丁手头没有麻醉剂。随着维吉尔的呼吸愈发沉重，胸脯的起伏让但丁看不出他因为缺氧而努力呼吸着，亦或者是因即将面对的未知而哭泣。事实上，维吉尔认为但丁现在又要重复他记忆中的所作所为——砍下他的腿来，可就如同他所说的那样，他的双腿使不上力，他连将其撇开的精力都没有。在逐渐眩晕的呼吸循环中，维吉尔隐约听见但丁声音从很远的地方传来，为他说明着自己将要做的内容，他听不真切，正当维吉尔在猜测接下来会发生的事情时，他感到左腿从根部开始传至大脑的剧痛，那是有一把刀在他的皮肉上割划着，从柔软的内侧开始一直持续至神经敏感的脚踝，他感到整条腿置身于冰天雪地之中一般寒冷，似乎是半条腿的皮肉都被翻开来，接着有一条坚硬的软管野蛮地刺入了肌肉的缝隙中，将更加冰冷的液体灌进了他的腿里。维吉尔想要知道这缓慢地进入他体内的液体是什么东西，但他张嘴时只能发出哭喊并因为需要消耗过多的呼吸而无法将语言组织成完整的句子——塑料袋服帖在维吉尔的面部，勾勒出他的眉形、鼻尖以及嘴唇，那嘴上覆盖的黑色塑胶因为他费劲的呼吸而形成了一个狭小的腔壁，用手指撑开这部位也许能摸到他的小舌。最终，在左腿上实施的操作结束了，那皮肉被翻了回去，好像合上了一册血肉的书页。之后，右腿上被进行了同样的操作。诚然，在维吉尔多年的经历中，获取比失去所能得到的效用是更加深刻的。维吉尔难得觉得但丁能陈述一个相对正确的说法，这赐予确实让他的双腿变得沉重起来。全部的动作将窗帘上的灰尘抖落，午后明媚的日光从透过玻璃照射至室内，让颗粒带着光芒落在塑料袋的褶皱上，仿佛派对中为庆贺而从天花板投下的金箔。地板上的鲜血比今天早些时候更多了，整个房间好似铺着一张暗红色的不规则形状地毯。但丁意图去除阻碍维吉尔呼吸的塑料袋，可是因为他之前在脖子上系了一个死结而只能将塑料袋撕成两半，留在脖颈的部分因为拉扯变得又细又紧，缠在维吉尔的脖子上深深地勒入了皮肉里，看上去像是一件效果尚可的装饰品。维吉尔没有动静，他这会儿双眼微微闭合，头低垂着，泪珠顺着鼻尖滑下，滴进了他身下的血潭之中，他现在，是真的睡着了。

维吉尔是躺在床上醒过来的，这个床垫已经被换上了带有烘干纸香气的崭新被单，油炸物的气味从房门外传来，不过多久，但丁端着一盘金黄酥脆，还散发着热气的块状物进了卧室的门，他说，油炸是多么方便的手段啊，把肉块裹上蛋液和面粉丢进热油里等待一会儿就行了。维吉尔警惕地看着盘子里的食物，他才是家里经常查看冰箱存货的那一个，他知道冰箱里所剩无几的肉不足以做出这份食物来。维吉尔想要起身，他被自己的下半身给拖累，刚想把右腿挪至床边就差点让自己整个摔下去。

“你对我做了什么？”维吉尔看着但丁放下那个盘子，将他扶正躺回床上，心里一阵糟糕的预感油然而生。

“噢，哥哥，难道你就只会问这些问题吗？”但丁叉起一块肉送至维吉尔的嘴边。“我以为你记性还算好，我说过要让你意识到自己的双腿是真实的。我知道的，斩断的疼痛无法让你印象深刻，所以我往里面灌了点东西，这东西会一直伴随着你。噢，如果你自己把腿砍掉就另当别论了。不过我希望你不要那么做，我希望你 **喜欢** 这份礼物。”

“你到底灌了什么进去？”维吉尔的声音有些颤抖，他因处于清醒状态而更清晰地体会到双腿的怪异，这两条腿分明还连接在他的身体上，却让他无法通过一如既往的命令来控制它们随心所欲地动起来。早先他所体验到的，那内侧割开的伤痕都不见了踪影，而被锁进皮肉之下的是可怖的沉重、无形的枷锁，蔓延至所有肌肉与血管缝隙之间的沉重液体仿佛本身带着剧毒，维吉尔只觉得胸口发闷，他没有心思吞下送至面前的食物。

“是啊，我灌了什么呢？”但丁见维吉尔不想吃这油腻的东西，便把叉子放回盘子里，俯身上床推动维吉尔的腿，剧毒扯动、刺激着神经，这不至于到达疼痛的地步，还是让维吉尔觉得每条神经的末端都像是有细小的爬虫在吸吮撕咬着。“打个赌吧，我现在想操你一顿，如果你能像以往那样动起你的腿攀上来，我就告诉你我灌了什么。虽然——”说着，但丁的手滑进了维吉尔身上那件还沾着点血的衬衫下摆里。“——我建议你还是考虑考虑中意哪个牌子的轮椅。”

**Illustrations**

Fig. 1: S.E, _Untitled_ , 2019, Digital Art, Personal Photography, 2,829 x 2,829 pixels


	4. Chapter 4

自从那场狂野的手术过后，维吉尔已经在轮椅上待了两个多月，沉积在他体内的剧毒不仅让他双腿陷入沉重而无法自主挪动的境地，更糟糕的是他渐渐地感到浑身无力，在动起要自己砍掉双腿的念头时甚至举不起刀来。起初，他每天都更换上合适的裤子以后才愿意把整个身体挪进轮椅里，几周后，他放弃了这毫无意义的坚持，穿上了但丁不知道什么时候准备的棉布长衫，看起来好像一条简易的睡裙，下半身则是空空荡荡，有的时候渗出的液体会将长衫的下摆润湿。根据但丁的说法——虽然维吉尔会把自己的衣服弄得不得不换洗，但愈发单薄的衣服能减少洗濯衣物所要花费的工夫。

这天，事务所里非常安静，但丁一大早就出门了。维吉尔从卧室推着轮椅来到了楼梯的边缘，他看着阶梯发了一会儿呆，他想要找个方法下去——在过往的日子里，他通常是由但丁连着轮椅一起抬到楼下的，他从未试过独自下行。维吉尔看到了从窗户外投入室内地面的光芒，他忽然间产生了一种冲动，觉得自己似乎可以移动到那道光芒所在的空中，带着这样的想法，他抬手轻推了一下手轮圈，轮胎带动了坐垫向前移动了一点，随后以猛烈的势头带着将他掷下楼梯。他的脑袋重重地砸在了阶梯末端的石材地面上，发出一声巨响。轮椅的钢架压住了他的腿，正好抵上了腿内肌肉间的一个铅块，使他的腿部神经急剧向上传递着疼痛的信号。就结果来讲，维吉尔成功地独自下了楼，他勉强地推开了钢架，盯着因为坠落而变形的轮胎钢圈仍在轴上缓慢地转动着，他就这么在冰冷的地上躺了一会儿——天花板上的两盏灯和电风扇都没关，这会让事务所的电费账单上添加一笔额外的支出。当那道引诱他推动轮椅的光斑被一道乌云遮住时，他才用手臂支起上半身，试图克服自己的无力并且重新坐回轮椅上。不幸的是，他能够做到的仅仅是将这个已被损坏的移动工具扶回正位，却怎么不能在保持它平衡的情况下自己爬上去；他的额头和眼角被砸出了坚硬的肿块，不用去照镜子也能想象出它们此时肯定在他的脸上透出了青紫的痕迹。

约莫过去了两个小时，室内的沉寂被推动大门的声音打破，但丁从外面回来了，他还是没能找到一个锁匠，他发誓这是他最后一次试图找人来修好二楼被打坏的门锁了。随着木门在但丁身后缓缓合上，他看见了仍处于楼梯边上一动不动的维吉尔——那本该能够遮住大腿的衣摆被翻起，这让他的下半身全部暴露在空气中，腿上因为扭曲的拉扯而显现出一些不自然的凹凸，将他的皮肤撑得有些发白。幸运的是，这会儿室外的街道上只有几片被风吹过去的废旧纸张，没有人从大门敞开的缝隙里窥见事务所的大厅里正在发生的事情。

“噢，我知道你不喜欢坐轮椅。这轮椅又窄、又小，不符合你的尺寸，看上去还有点旧了，是不是？”但丁朝着楼梯的方向走过去，那道改变了方向的光斑照在他的背上，让维吉尔有点看不清他的表情。“嘿，你为什么不告诉告诉我，你到楼下来是想要做什么？”

当然，维吉尔不会说自己只是因为看到了地板上的光斑，脑中产生了突如其来的疯狂念头并促使他的行为这样冲动。他根本没有想到这有可能是剧毒对他的神经，抑或是精神产生了消极的影响，事实上，多年以前他被强迫染上的瘾头同样在若有若无地告诉他一些无法从脑海里被排出去的幻想——根据某种来源不可考的疗法，在这样的情况发生时只要顺着他的思路而行动就能让他的状态有所好转。譬如说，有的时候维吉尔坚信自己是一只小动物，那么但丁会在他面前放一些切成小块的新鲜蔬菜让他吃掉，或是更直接一些，用一个带着毛茸茸尾巴的玩具塞进他的屁股，告诉他这东西本该和他的尾椎是一体的，并握住白色的毛操控着玩具的尖端在他的穴内四下刺动着以使他发出模仿小动物呜咽的可爱叫声。在维吉尔的前穴也被填满之后，他的确能够从这浅层面的幻想中脱离出来，尽管这个疗法只能发挥一段时间的效果，但丁不介意在他每次发作的时候都来上这么一回。见维吉尔迟迟没有回话，但丁也不打算进一步逼问他到底想做点什么，他知道，当他的哥哥认为自己是小动物的时候，是不会说话的。但丁顺着维吉尔的凝视的目光看去，发现他正望向办公桌上的装牙齿的小瓶子。随后，维吉尔开始朝着办公桌的方向缓慢爬行着，似乎是要去拿到这个瓶子。但丁饶有兴致地看着他的行为，那两条失去行动能力的长腿在地上拖动着，随着身下衣料在地板上摩擦而发出了细微且有规律的响声，不禁让人有些昏昏欲睡。最终，但丁不想接着观看这场慢吞吞的演出，他一个大跨步向前，将那个瓶子放在维吉尔眼前晃了两下，里面的几颗牙齿撞击着玻璃发出动听的声音。“我把这个瓶子放在这儿这么长时间，很难相信你才刚刚发现它。”

“另外一颗牙是哪儿来的？”维吉尔终于开口了。

“什么？”但丁没料到维吉尔这会儿没有把自己想象成一只小动物，想到他可能只是因为在地板上躺了太久，有些自然而然地沮丧，因此不愿意回话。于是但丁捏了捏维吉尔的脸颊，顺着衣不遮体的下摆拍了一下他的大腿后侧，又重复了一遍自己的问话：“你刚刚说了什么？”

“你只从我的嘴里拔出来了四颗牙——”维吉尔艰难地陈述着他所认清的事实。“——那多出来的一颗是从哪里来的？”

听闻这句话，但丁掐住了维吉尔的下颌，让他的嘴撑开以便观看他嘴里的情况。位于牙床末端的部位已经愈合，并且没有长出新牙的趋势。他一边操控着维吉尔头部的角度一边问着：“你为什么想要知道这多出来的一颗牙是从哪里来的？”

维吉尔的喉咙动了一下，他回答不出这个问题。在快要被他自己遗忘的一部分经历之中，他年轻许多的时候曾经被另一个看上去和但丁看起来很相似的一个家伙囚禁在一个环境阴暗的房间里，长到他几近无法分辨白天与黑夜，又或者是他根本没有机会看到太阳升起来的样子。在这段时间里，他每天都会被这个男人锁在一张带刺的椅子上面操，一开始他会反抗，然后变成了哭叫与哀求。直到某天他在周而复始的性爱里默不作声时，这个男人开始给他注射药物，很可能从那个时候开始，他的精神被捣毁了。维吉尔唯一记得比较深刻的一件事是，有一天男人终于想到要将他带出去，粗暴地将他塞进了一个箱子里。他在箱子里颠簸了很久，身体里药物的短暂缺失让他头痛欲裂，他想要把自己咬伤来调用另一种疼痛来与之抗衡，可是嘴里塞住的坚硬柱状物牢固地卡住了他的牙齿。当他终于得以从这个狭小阴暗的空间中解脱出来时，他确信自己来到了一个看起来和现在的事务所一模一样的地方，也就是在这里，他第一次失去了自己的一颗下门牙。后来，当他重新单独和男人共处时，下牙床的空洞让男人的性器在他嘴里进出的时候有些不适，于是在他的下门牙重新长出来的期间，他的下体被男人以更加野蛮的手段来对待。他亦记不清自己是什么时候，又或者是怎么离开这个男人的。因为这断断续续的记忆，维吉尔不能组织有逻辑的语言把这整件事情的详细经过说出来，但是他有预感，玻璃瓶里多出来的一颗牙齿正是自己多年以前所掉落的东西，这让他产生了一种怀念的感觉。但丁断定这个时候不需要接着问维吉尔想要知道牙齿来源的理由了，他把维吉尔翻过至仰躺的姿势，看着后者沉浸在莫名其妙的欣慰中，甚至发出了轻轻的笑声，他解下了自己的皮带，将自己的性器捅进了维吉尔毫无防备的穴肉。维吉尔感觉不到自己的腿被折成了古怪的姿势，至少从但丁的角度来看这个姿势像是一只被拧断了脖子的天鹅般富有美感。过了一会儿，精液尽数被埋进了维吉尔的体内，有一些被泼洒在桌下的地毯上，它们会和复杂的花纹融为一体，直到看不出什么痕迹来。但丁把含着精液的维吉尔抱进了地下室里，在低矮的房间正中摆放着的正是那张偶尔会出现在维吉尔印象中的，带刺的椅子。这下他能够证明那些记忆中的恐惧并非是源自药物控制而带来的想象。

“你既然会对那颗多出来的牙齿感兴趣，我猜你一定记起了这张椅子，对吗？”但丁把维吉尔的手脚捆在了椅子的支柱上。摆放在他正前方的一盏灯让他有些睁不开眼睛，而他因为脖子也同时被皮圈固定在椅背上，没法偏开自己的视线。维吉尔看着但丁的手里拿着一管注射器，他不知道这新的一管注射器是从哪里来的，他应该把但丁藏在办公桌里的那管注射器偷偷处理掉了。那冒出水的针尖逐渐靠近了维吉尔的手肘内侧，他看着自己的胳膊，又记起了那段手臂上全都是针眼的时光，这时但丁的话语在他的耳边低沉地响起：“你知道吗，有些细小的事情还是不说出来为好。但是这能怎么办呢？你把你的移动工具给弄坏了。”


End file.
